<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grass looks alien when it's not growing out of pavement by MigrantMayhem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327748">grass looks alien when it's not growing out of pavement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem'>MigrantMayhem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>healing takes time, like seeds growing to flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby comforts player, Expanding on canon, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon Worldbuilding, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Willow's first few days in Stardew Valley, and she's been pleasantly distracted from all that grief by occupying herself with reclaiming her grandfather's farm. Well, everyone has to face the music eventually, but luckily it's with someone who genuinely cares. Abigail decides to make Willow's life better, even if she has to force some healthy friendship on her.</p><p>---</p><p>Willow meets Abigail, Sebastian and Sam and feels like maybe she'll fit in in this town. But not before having to actually process her emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail &amp; Sam &amp; Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>healing takes time, like seeds growing to flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. spring 3, year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do a lot of worldbuilding in this first chapter to really set up Starlight City-- it's all headcanon, but I like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old, dilapidated building stood as a testament to better days, and it made Willow’s skin itch in excitement. She told herself she was better than this-- she was past her delinquent days and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t about to break into this long-abandoned building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice startled her out of her thoughts, “Hey there, stranger. You’ve been standing there for an awful long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder to spot a full-figured woman with violet hair smiling at her. The woman stepped up next to Willow, thumbs looped in the belt loops of her skinny jeans, dark eyes scanning the face of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the old community center. It’s been shut down, hell, nearly since Saltspray was abandoned. I don’t even remember what it looks like in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be pretty,” Willow muttered, nodding like a sophisticated adult at an art museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl snorted. “I’m Abby. You must be the new farmer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really a farmer,” Willow admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply grinned, “A troublemaker. Name’s Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled with straight rows of teeth, sticking out a hand. “Always a pleasure to meet a fellow troublemaker. I like your piercings, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded, taking her hand and shaking it firmly, “Thank you-- I think you’re the first person to say so, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby laughed. “That’s a crime to artistry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow took her hand back and turned back to the Community Center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s getting kind of late to just stand here and stare,” Abby mentioned, glancing around the empty park, “You wanna go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed, “Well, the front door’s locked, so unless you have a better idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve tried the front doors already? You are trouble. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow only laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll show you my secret passage,” Abby smiled, “But only if you swear not to snitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow raised her brows, hands going up in innocence. “Please, in the city we lived and died by one rule-- snitches get stitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled. “Good. You and I are gonna get along great, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face. This Abby character reminded her of Mackenzie-- but all the good parts of Mackenzie. She pursed her lips for a moment, concerned by the fear that she might have all the bad parts of Mackenzie, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming?” She asked, chipper. Willow couldn’t help her grin, following the stout woman behind the back of the community center, through the brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. This board is loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little bit of rattling of wood and rustling of leaves, Abby proved herself not to be a liar-- the board came loose and revealed the inside of a musty, earthy building. Tree limbs and leaves broke through ruined glass, and weeds and moss were growing between cracks in the floorboards. Ivy climbed up some of the walls on the inside, as well as the outside. Abby could hardly fit through the hole on her hands and knees, and even Willow found some difficulty with her lanky form. Her hips almost got stuck, but she was able to wriggled them free and slip inside the building with Abby. The wind blew, and the trees rustled outside, and the building creaked inside, and it was as if it was a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby curled up, legs folded over each other, a hand grasping each ankle. Willow joined her, resting her back against the wall with one leg propped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you don’t really fit in here,” Abby was straightforward, and Willow appreciated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you keep your hair dyed I just might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “I mean, yeah. But still. What’s a punk like you doing in such a backwater town like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow breathed, chuckling softly, “You don’t wanna get into that story. It’ll take like, two hours, and it ends in tragedy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got time to kill. And besides, aren’t tragedies supposed to be cathartic? Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed, “I barely know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Abby whined, swatting at her calf, “You snuck into an abandoned building with me, surely that counts for some kind of trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed, smiling, “Fine, fine. But if you end up in tears, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>end up in tears, or we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up in tears--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you say ‘I told you so.’ So what’s this tragic backstory you keep alluding to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. “We’ll start by setting the scene. I lived my whole life in Starlight City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes widened. “Starlight--  but that’s a contested--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. “Imagine everything you’ve heard about Starlight City. Now throw it out the window. Whatever they’ve told you, it’s way worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby curled up, eyes wide as Willow spun her tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about… what? Ten? When the Gotoro Empire took control of Starlight City. It was a mess. The fighting was vicious, but they left civilians, for the most part, alone. We were expected to go to work, go to school, without batting an eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Willow couldn’t help but chuckle and Abby’s enthusiasm, “The whole fifth grade curriculum changed overnight, but if any kids mentioned it they got pulled out of class and got ‘a talking to.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-- What did they tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow shrugged, laughing to herself, “I dunno. I wasn’t even paying attention to what we had been learning, I didn’t know it changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby snorted, laughing out loud. It brought a smile to Willow’s lips. Her tongue played with the stud in her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane. I can’t believe you lived through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Republic got the city back not too long after that-- it was like a year, but it was fast enough. You’d think it would have made it better, but it made it worse. People were getting checked and marked as Gotoro spies, sometimes someone would be walking down the street, be picked up by an unmarked black van, and never be seen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And then, after that, the bombings started. Everyone had bomb protocols, the entire city changed overnight. But life went on. It was… so fucking bizzare, in retrospect. Then I had just figured that’s how life went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-- you still went to school while the city was being bombed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after about four months waiting out the periodic bombings in shelters, the economy was going to collapse, so people went back to work. I went back to school. It just became routine-- if you heard the sirens, you took cover, and then when they stopped you got back up and tried not to look at the carnage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s-- that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow looked over to Abby, whose face was contorted in horrified outrage. She couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad someone thinks so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby reached out a hand, and Willow took it. Abby squeezed it reassuringly. “No one should have put you through that. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow simply shrugged, staring off into the dusty community center. “I lost my dad in one of the bombings. I was fourteen. I wasn’t even allowed out of school for anything but the funeral-- so many kids were losing family, the school couldn’t keep up. We were able to see one of the dozens of grief counsellors they had hired for that exact purpose, but that was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stared at her with deep compassion in her eyes. She squeezed Willow’s hand again, scooting a little closer. “I… I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow let a reassuring smile crease her lips for a second, looking over to Abby out of the corner of her eye. “I’m sure you can guess, when I found a deed to a place that wasn’t a dingy apartment in a warzone, I was eager to get the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, shit. I don’t blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded a few times to herself. “But! That’s enough about me for one day. What about you? What’s your life like, here in the Valley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby could only laugh. “Please, nothing is going to top </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s a tragedy, Abby. I’m not asking you to top it, I’m asking you to distract me from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked at her and she looked immediately away. She hadn’t let herself be this vulnerable with someone in a while. She felt a cold chill run down her spine at the thought, but Abby’s hand was warm, reassuring. She felt safe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know. Pelican Town is nice enough-- we’re a small, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>village</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honestly. We don’t even have a school-- kids go to the Stardew Valley schools some thirty minutes from here or they get homeschooled. My dad runs the general store, he inherited the business from his father, and my mother… puts up with him. I help him out when I can, but I’ve never really been interested in the business… I’m not sure how to rip that bandaid off, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow laughed to herself, “I’d give you my advice but, it’s more of a cautionary tale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow opened her mouth to speak but her voice got stuck. All she could think about is that ugly green armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I’m sorry--” She croaked, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked over to her, squeezing her hand again, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow blinked, breath shuttering into her lungs. “...No. Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby put a hand at Willow’s shoulder blade, and suddenly Willow’s head was in Abby’s lap, and Abby’s fingers were combing through Willow’s hair, and Willow felt a choked sob rise in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so sorry-- I-I didn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Abby muttered, “Relax. I’m not going to think any less of you for having emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow rubbed her eyes, trying to catch her tears before they hit Abby’s jeans. “I-I just-- I miss her so much. M-My mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she still--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sh-she’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s hand stilled for a moment, before she started again. “Both… both your parents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded before Abby could finish her sentence. “Guess th-that makes me a fuckin’ orphan now, huh?” She sniffled, before laughing hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby rubbed circles into Willow’s shoulder, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow’s breathing hitched, “F-Fuck, I just-- I lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abby. Everyone. I-I c-</span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>even begin to process all-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Abby prodded lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow swallowed, gasping as a sob broke out of her. She reached up and pulled her t-shirt sleeve up on her right shoulder, showing off the list of bones with initials and dates listed on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-This--” She took a deep breath, trying vainly to keep her voice even. “Th-this is my personal graveyard. The first one is my dad.” She could feel Abby’s fingertips brush over the ink, over the six sets of initials. “Then it’s Katie. She-- she was my best friend from middle school… She overdosed. Then… then it’s Aaron and Liz; they, th-they were twins, we used to pull pranks together. They got into a car accident, died-died within minutes of each other.” Willow’s throat squeaked as she tried to formulate the words, hiccupping as she shook, “T-Then Niall… At one point I thought he was-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, I thought we were in love. Then… then he--” Her voice broke, “He shot himself. A-And lastly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s fingers brushed over the fresh ink, still tender from it’s application. “Your mother… this is still fresh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. “I-- fuck, I-I… I haven’t told anyone about this. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts so bad,” She whimpered, curling into herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this done right before you left, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow swallowed, nodding. “I had nothing else there. This was… it was my last loose end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, Willow,” Willow could hear the wavering pitch in her voice, and when she looked up she could see Abby wiping her own tears away, “I’m so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I… I didn’t know--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow breathed heavily, but she cleared her throat and moved to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. You… you didn’t ask for th-this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>baggage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s hand stayed on her shoulder. “You’re not going to be alone anymore, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow met Abby’s watery gaze and the sincerity almost caused another avalanche of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday, we all go to the saloon. Me and my friends hang out in the arcade-- you should join us. No, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to join us. I’ll be there about three. Will I see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow cleared her throat, wiping her eyes. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, you’ll see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood up, the community center creaking around them. “Fuck, I gotta get back home before my dad sends out a search party…” Abby muttered, moving the loose board aside. The two of them crawled out, the darkness greeting them, and Willow wondered how much time she’d spent curled up on the floor of that old building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… do you feel any better?” Abby chanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow swallowed, looking around. She looked down. “I… I dunno. I definitely feel something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked a touch disappointed, eyes falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know what it is when I figure it out. I… I can’t thank you enough, Abby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Anytime. I’m here for you. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow gave a tight-lipped smile, and bid the purple-haired girl goodnight. She made the long, dark walk towards Saltspray, hands shoved deep in her pockets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. spring 4, year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to Sebastian’s room was thrown open dramatically, and Sebastian could only sigh. Abby made her presence known by her laughter, before she ran up besides him and made herself comfortable on the stood besides his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Seb, guess what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He muttered, already feeling a headache pressing against his temple, “I’m working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! I’ve got good news. Exciting news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still working. I’ve got deadlines, you know.” He sipped the mug before him, wrinkling his nose when he realized it was what was leftover from yesterday’s cup. He scanned his desk, realizing that he had at least four mugs of half-finished coffee surrounding him. He found the one that was still lukewarm and finished that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, does that mean you’re not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in the new person who rolled into town Sunday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Of course he was curious. He had been in the kitchen when Mayor Lewis came rushing through the front door, one of the few times he’d ever seen the older man in a state of disarray. “Robin!” He had said, “Saltspray’s inheritor called. They’ll be here in </span>
  <em>
    <span>four hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His mother rushed to get her tools and rushed out after the mayor. The entire town had been talking about the stranger that rolled in during the night. He had ventured to ask Robin a question about this ‘stranger.’ What’re they like? What’s their deal? She just stared off for a moment before looking up at him, “I think you’d like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian shifted in his chair. “Fine, but let me finish work here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never be finished with that, Seb. You’re a perfectionist to a fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then let me finish this line and we can talk while it’s compiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby grinned in that way of hers when she knew she won. He resented that, but turned back to his project. It didn’t take him too long to finish the code, despite the impatient bouncing of Abby’s left knee, and he looked away from his screen after he started the compiling process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? What’s the big deal?” He asked flatly, leaned back in his chair, daring her to waste his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met her last night,” She said with a grin, “She’s just your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian blinked, before squinting. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “You know how when we were in school, we’d stay up late and talk about our dream partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled, feeling himself blush at the embarrassing memory, “Yeah-- but that was ages ago. You know it was just dumb kid stuff-- You wanted to date a werewolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to date a werewolf,” Abby chided, smile never leaving her face, “And that’s why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re going to like her. She’s your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- punk rock, pixie cut, piercings and tattoos for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And she’s from the city, she’s tough but got that gentle side to her--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what you wanted to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I thought you’d-- you know, be excited! There’s new blood in Pelican Town, who knows? Things might change around here, with her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply looked at her, shaking his head, “I told you I’m not dating in Pelican Town. Besides, you shouldn’t overestimate one person-- you’ll just disappoint yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I talked to her last night and she could at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>use a friend. I invited her to hang out with us tomorrow, maybe get to know some of the townfolk, relax a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” He groaned, “Why? Do you just like to torture me? Is it fun to watch me squirm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jackass. She’s… she’s been through some shit. She could use a… a distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, bangs floating up from the puff of air, “And what am I supposed to do about that? You know I don’t do well with people-- let alone strangers. Only reason I’m not exiled from this village is because no one expects anything more from me than a grunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, Seb. I’m trying. If you’d rather be a prick, that’s fine. I… I don’t even know if she’ll show up Friday, so you might be in luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, huffing, all indignant and pissed off in that way she gets when they butt heads. His heart sank, like it did every time they argued, and he slid away from the keyboard. “Abs, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s fine, you’ve made your point clear. I shouldn’t have even mentioned it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abs, please. I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll try. I’m not going to make you any promises, but I’ll... I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately </span>
  </em>
  <span>perked up at those words, and if he didn’t know any better he’d think she was acting. “That’s all I ask, Seb. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost immediately regretted agreeing, but she smiled and his heart was put at ease. “I’ll let you get back to work!” She waved, moving for the door, “See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian cursed to Yoba for letting himself get into this situation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. spring 5, year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Friday, and all Willow could think about was her old routine. She woke up at 5:47 out of a restless sleep of four hours, and thought about how she’d be pulling on her uniform and rushing out the door to jump into her old multi-colored sedan and speeding off to Joja for ten hours of typing and answering phones. She went out and weeded her garden, checking her parsnip seeds, and thought about how her wrists would be aching from typing at the keyboard already, eyelids falling heavy as she stared at that bright blue monitor screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed up to Pierre’s at about ten, and she thought about how that was the time that James would call her into his office to talk over her work performance at the end of every week, how she would nod politely through the whole thing, barely listening over her anxieties of getting fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She planted her tulip seeds around the front porch of the farmhouse and it took her until one, and she thought of how she’d take her 15 minute break to sprint down to the Ozzy’s and get anything to eat, before sprinting back and trying to inhale her lunch before her supervisor caught her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the Stardrop Saloon a little before four, and she knew she’d still be in that tiny, bland-looking cubicle that made her want to tear her hair out and scream if she were still in the city. She pushed the door open and was immediately hit with the smell of craft beer and fresh bread, instead of the dry, sterile air of the Joja call center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few recognizable faces looked up as she entered, but the bar was relatively empty, still. Gus waved as she entered, Emily right behind him washing dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, if it isn’t the Valley’s newest farmer! What can I get for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow was tempted to ask for the strong stuff, maybe try to get wasted-- she had really wanted to get trashed all week, but she was trying to be good; to get better. “Just water for me, thanks. Is Abby here yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus nodded, laughing. “I figured you’d get along with those hoodlums,” He laughed, jerking a thumb to the right of the bar. Willow followed his indication to a warmly-lit nook labeled “Arcade.” He passed the glass of water to her and she nodded her thanks, taking her coinpurse out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water’s free here, Willow. Go and relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, before nodding. “Thanks, Gus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow approached the Arcade, and as she rounded the corner she was immediately spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow! You came!” Abby jumped up from her spot on one of the couches, pocketing her phone. She grinned easily, had her makeup all done-- lips painted a wet dark rouge, eyeliner and wings sharp, dots underneath both her eyes, and cheeks rosy with blush. She wore a pleated skirt with fishnets and an oversized sweatshirt. She looked pretty-- billboard pretty, it kind of caught Willow off-guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow smiled, feeling underdressed suddenly. Her hair was a mess, and she wore some ragged old overalls and an old shirt from elementary school she had turned into a crop top. She still had dirt under her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys! This is Willow, she’s the new farmer!” Abby introduced her to the two boys playing pool-- one was short, stocky, with a muscular, masculine frame. He had blonde hair he slicked back and stuck up in the front that grew into a mullet in the back, and light eyes. Freckles traced his face. He wore a denim jacket over a white tee, with almost matching jeans. Such a fashion crime would have gotten him beaten in the city, but he made it work. His smile made Willow feel warm inside, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “Hey, I’m Sam,” He leaned on his pool cue, “And that’s Seb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He indicated the other man across the table, leaned over the pool table as he lined up his shot. He had fluffy, dark hair with long bangs that obscured half of his face from his view. His dark eye darted up from the table for a moment to study Willow, and she felt herself stiffen up, as if she was being appraised. His posture was cool, confident, commanding-- Willow ignored the deep-rooted urge to impress. He shot the cue ball into a cluster and knocked one, then two balls into the far corners. A hint of a smirk met his thin lips, and he stood to his full height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Was all he said, voice soft and low, before moving around the table to line up another shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow waved politely, suddenly nervous like it was a first day at school. She buried her hands into her pockets and followed Abby to the table in the corner. She set her water down before picking it back up and putting it on a coaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think of the old town?” Abby asked, eyes glittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so… quiet here. It’s nice… but there’s so little to do, too. I’m glad I keep myself busy trying to clean up Grandpa’s farm.”</span>
</p><p><span>Abby laughed. “</span><em><span>That’s</span></em> <span>the understatement of the century.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s that tattoo on your shoulder?” Sam asked over soft music and the rattling of pool balls. Abby stiffened up in her periphery, as if afraid for her that he was asking about her </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow glanced up, and noticed his gaze on her left deltoid. She smiled, pulling her shirt sleeve up so he could see it. It was a no-color line drawing of a dandelion growing out of a crack in the sidewalk. Three seeds blew off of it. The drawing was framed in an oval, and the words “I WILL NEVER GO AWAY” surrounded the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang, that’s nice! I don’t know much about tattoos, but it looks really smooth. Did it hurt a lot when you got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, it stung, but it certainly wasn’t the worst tattoo I’ve gotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have more than one?” Sam asked, almost innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I have, like, six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb looked up from the table, “I take it you had a pretty good tattoo artist in the city, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow smiled fondly. “Hell yeah. Her name is Leeann, she was my best friends’ sister. One of the only good things about the city was her little parlor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled. “Do you want anything to drink, other than water? I’ll pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow smiled, but shook her head, “No, thanks, though. I’m… trying to break some bad habits, now that I’ve got a change of scenery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s brows raised sympathetically, and nodded. She stood up from her chair and headed towards the bar, “I’ll bring you guys your favorites, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’ve almost got enough alcoholics in Pelican Town to start an AA.” Seb tried to joke, but his tone was flat. Willow looked up at him before her eyes shot down. She swallowed. She shouldn’t have said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” Sam whispered harshly. “What?” Seb hissed, before she looked up and met his eye. He muttered something under his breath before looking away bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind Seb. He’s got the charisma of an old tire,” Sam glared at him, and the taller, darker male seemed to wither from his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Robin’s son, aren’t you?” Willow looked up-- if he wanted to hit her where it hurt, she could too. “You’re the one that wants to run off to the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden surprise in his expression was not lost to her, despite his desire to hide it, “Yeah, what about it?” Sam visibly stiffened in her periphery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t.” Willow sipped her water, glaring at a point on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb shot her a look, before squaring his shoulders. Willow glanced up to Sam as he gave his friend a pleading look. The silence was only broken when Abby returned with drinks, a soda for Sam and a coffee for Seb, and a beer for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” She immediately noted the tension, “I trust you guys are doing everything in your power to </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willow to town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Sam gave was like he was trying to pull the ripcord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Abs,” Seb muttered, sighing, “And… sorry, Willow. I’m… I’m going to go out for a smoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh--” Sam started, “Wait, you gotta finish this game of pool, first. Otherwise, otherwise I win! You forfeit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb looked down at Sam from across the pool table, the expression screaming ‘you’re fucking kidding me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb sighed, as if this was some onerous burden, before leaning down, lining up a shot, and shooting the eight ball into the middle pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. I win. I’m going to smoke.” Seb left the table, walking around the corner and the three of them heard the door swing open and then shut. Abby scowled, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did he do this time?” She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s… It’s fine.” Willow waved it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made an AA comment,” Sam clarified, and Abby winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoba, he doesn’t know when to shut up, does he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really guys. He… he didn’t know. He still doesn’t. I really don’t care--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no he shouldn’t have said that! You’d think he’d learn basic decency--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby,” Willow spoke sternly, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Abby’s face was painful, she looked so worried. Willow clenched her jaw and stood up. “Here. I’ll be back. I’m going to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow, you don’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow waved her off, and soon she, too, strode out the door and around the side of the building, where Seb stood, puffing on a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sidled up next to him, the sole of one boot pressing against the ivy-covered bricks of the saloon. Seb cursed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You here to kick the shit out of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She spoke simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I probably could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mind if I bum a smoke off of you?” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb flipped open his pack and handed her one. She held it out for him to light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a peaceful moment, she took a drag off of the cigarette. She felt warmth fill her lungs and she couldn’t help but cough. These ones were sour and sweet, tasting like real tobacco instead of straight-up tar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are fucking good,” She muttered, smoke billowing from her mouth, “You have to pay top dollar for these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He answered, “They’re just local. We don’t get many options in the middle of fuck-knows-where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. “The ones in the city are bitter. You put one of those things between your teeth and you can taste the cancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb just glanced at her. “Why did you come out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Valley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, out here, next to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sighed, “I was kind of hoping you’d insult me more. Abby’s looking at me like I’m a neglected puppy in those abuse commercials and it’s making my skin crawl.” She flicked the ashes off of the butt of her cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. “I don’t really want to. And it’s not like I have much material, anyway. I don’t even know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set. Willow would usually be on her way home from work, eyes straining in the setting sun. It didn’t matter where she was coming or going from in Starlight City, the glass panes on the skyscrapers reflected the setting sun so it was perfectly in your eyes, every time. It was like they designed the city to be a deathtrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood in silence before Willow’s phone buzzed in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed the name, first, then the time. Mackenzie. 6:20. Willow would be letting her, Kenn and Vic into her apartment and they’d pass blunts around and share stories that felt too violent to even think about in a place as peaceful as Pelican Town. She probably wanted to be let into her apartment. Willow hissed through her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's that?” Seb asked simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow grinned ruefully, “My stupid fucking ex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended a hand, glancing down at her phone, “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow glanced at the name on her phone again, before she grinned for real. “Yeah, fuck it. Say whatever you want, I don’t give a fuck about her anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the barest hint of a grin on Seb’s face as he took the phone, swiping to answer it. He couldn’t even get a ‘hello’ in before she could hear yelling. His eyes widened comically and he glanced at Willow. She winced for him. He pulled the phone away from his ear and mouthed “Is she always like this?” Willow simply nodded. She could hear some profane things coming out of the phone, and his shock intensified. His brow furrowed and he pressed the phone to his ear, walking off a little ways until she couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation. Willow watched Seb’s tall form, cloaked in a black hoodie with tight jeans. He wore canvas shoes that were black with white rubber, and all she could think about is how much he would blend in in the city, in her group of friends, in the halls of her high school or the park she used to smoke in at odd hours of the night. It was strange to see such an urban character standing on the worn cobblestone roads of Pelican town, grass blades catching and rubbing against void-black denim that folded and bunched at his ankles, puffing on his cigarette that still tasted organic. She took a drag off of hers and absently thought that if this is what cigarettes tasted like in the Valley, she might never quit smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian stood off to the side as the sun faded, his figure being illuminated before fading by the angles of the sunbeams. He was still, so still as she could only imagine Kenz screamed into the receiver. She wasn’t sure he had even said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he started talking, and he was too far away for her to make out the words, but he began to shift anxiously-- no, not anxiously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angrily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His face was relatively stoic but she could see the sharpness of his words, mouth animated with colorful language. He snarled between words, and Willow felt herself flush before she grinned. She could only imagine the look on Mackenzie’s face, and she didn’t even know what he was saying. He turned and started walking closer, and she started to make out the words he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--Yeah, I bet you’re fucking sorry. And if you ever call this number again, I swear to everything good and pure in the world-- Yeah. That’s what I thought. Mhm.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung it up, handing it back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Yoba, what a bitch,” He muttered, handing the phone back to her. “I hope you don’t mind me saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine. We broke up years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at her, nearly a whole head taller than she. “It didn’t sound like it, damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sighed, “She’s just-- I don’t know. She’s crazy. We fucked around a little bit, which I guess translated to her as ‘we got back together’ but-- ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shouldn’t call you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What needed to be said,” He spoke flatly, before giving Willow a glance. He grinned a little bit, “Alright, maybe a little bit more than what needed to be said. Stuff I’ve been holding back for years. You don’t get to be so open in a town this small. Reputation’s important, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m glad my loose ends can serve as your punching bag, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lightly, burying the butt of his cigarette in the ground before kicking some dirt over it. “So, did you really just leave without telling anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Yeah, yeah. I told three people-- my landlord, my boss, and my tattoo artist. Everyone else could find out on their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, wish I could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, finishing off her cigarette before mimicking his disposal. “Nah, no you don’t. You’ve still got your mom here, friends who care about you. It would crush them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb seemed to wince. “Right… I might regret asking this, but…” He inhaled, and Willow could only hold her breath, “How… how long ago did your… your mom…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head against the brick. “She fucking mentioned the--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she fucking mentioned the mom thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bitch. Whatever the fuck you said to her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>justified-- Yoba, I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d try to throw that in my--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that it was recently, then…” Seb muttered, before he shook his head, “Wow, yeah. I hope she ends up with a poisonous potato in her ass, killing her slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow spat at the sudden curse, “Holy shit,” She laughed, “Yeah, that would be a fitting end for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb glanced at her, before standing up off the wall. “We’d better get back inside, before Abby and Sam think we killed each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. “Hey, thanks Seb. Really,” She looked up at him, mouth falling into a smile, “It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down, swallowing sharply. “Uh, yeah-- it’s… it’s whatever. Any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them went back into the saloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank Yoba, they’re both still intact.” Abby breathed as the two of them went back to the Arcade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you two doing out there?” Sam asked, looking between the two of them, as if trying to spot any bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoking,” Seb muttered shortly, flopping into one of the overstuffed couches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seb cussed out my ex,” Willow spoke, and Seb seemed to try and sink into the couch cushions, “It was hilarious. I don’t think she knew what hit her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned their gaze back on Seb, and he gradually let a small smirk pull onto his face. “Yeah… I guess it was pretty funny. She didn’t even let me answer the phone before she started her tirade-- would’ve saved her a lot of embarrassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Abby laughed, and Seb recounted some of the shit they said to each other. Willow noticed he left out the anger, the violence that shone on his lips in the fading sunlight. That, she supposed, was just between herself and him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>